We Are Not Perfect
by vampoof94
Summary: I decided to do a theme challenge. I picked 40 themes to write about. :D I hope you guys enjoy them! They are all about Erza and Lucy. LuZa and ErLu :D Rated M now...won't have a huge lemon but there is going to be an almost one haha
1. Obsession

**Obsession**

Lucy sat down at the bar and asked Mira to bring her a cold drink. She looked around the guild. Of course Lucy was looking for her beautiful knight.

"Are you being a stalker again Lucy?"

"I'm NOT a stalker!" Lucy turned around and glared at Gray. He smiled at her.

"Oh come on Lucy. We all know that you're looking for Erza. Everyone can see how you watch her every move." Lucy gave Gray a darker glare hoping that he would leave her alone.

"I'm not stalking her. Why don't you go find your stalker Juvia. She's over by that pole staring at you." Lucy said while pointing over at Juvia's hiding spot. Gray turned to look at her and she ducked behind it. Gray shook his head and Juvia ran over to Lucy and jumped on her.

"Juvia wants to know why you told Gray about me!" Lucy tried to shove Juvia off her.

"I wanted to get him away from me. Now…get…OFF!" Lucy managed to use all her strength to knock Juvia off. She jumped up and walked away. Juvia wasn't done though. She pulled Lucy down again. Just as Lucy's face was about to smash into the ground. Someone caught her. Lucy looked up to see Erza glaring at Juvia.

"Hey look it's Lucy's obsession." Lucy turned and growled at Gray. He laughed and helped Juvia get up. She started drooling and Gray sighed. Lucy got to her feet with Erza's help.

"Thanks a lot Juvia." Juvia and Lucy hit their heads together and Erza sighed.

"You will not get MY Gray!"

"I don't WANT your Gray!"

"Then keep your eyes off him!"

"I'm not going to close them every time I talk to him!"

"He's mine!"

"WE ALL KNOW THAT! YOU' RE OBSESSED!"

"NOT AS OBSESSED AS YOU ABOUT HER!" Both Erza and Gray had backed up a little. They stared at the two now screaming girls. Juvia had pointed at Erza when she had yelled at Lucy. Gray was laughing because Erza was so confused.

"You keep your mouth shut Juvia!" Erza decided that they had screamed at each other enough. She grabbed both girls and pulled them away from each other. She pushed Juvia to Gray and held onto Lucy.

"You two need to stop yelling." Lucy sighed in anger. Juvia stared at Gray. Gray looked away.

"Yeah fine." Lucy said shaking her head. Erza made Lucy look at her.

"Good and I do think you have an obsession problem Lucy. Just not as bad as Juvia." Lucy looked confused so Erza explained. "I know that you watch my every move and focus on me." Lucy blushed and tried to look away, but Erza had a firm grasp on her. "Obsessions are not a bad thing Lucy. Everyone has one. I like strawberry cake, training, and you."

"Really? Do you mean that?"

"I believe I do." Erza gently kissed Lucy and Lucy hugged her.


	2. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

Lucy has seen a lot of red before. She used to love the color red. It is the color of her lover's hair. Lucy got used to seeing red and became more in love with it as she fell deeper into love with Erza. But Lucy soon found out that seeing red wasn't always a good thing. She never should have allowed Erza to go on that job alone. Lucy had a bad feeling in her gut as she waved goodbye to Erza. Now she was going to have to live with seeing the red blood gushing out of her lover. Lucy was seeing so much red as her anger set in.

…**...**

Lucy and Erza sat side by side laughing and eating Erza's favorite. Strawberry cake. Lucy leaned into Erza and kissed her cheek. Erza set her cake down and grabbed Lucy and pulled her onto her lap. They enjoyed tickling each other until Makarov walked over to them grinning. Erza and Lucy stopped and looked at him.

"Hello girls!"

"Hi master!" Lucy said curling into Erza.

"Can I speak to you Erza?" Lucy sighed and jumped off of Erza's lap and walked over to Natsu. Erza leaned in closer to Makarov.

"Yes master?"

"I need you to go on a job Erza. Someone has requested that we remove some bandits from their town. Will you do it?" Erza thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"I'll have to let Lucy know though. We had plans today, but I'm sure she will understand."

"Thank you Erza." He walked away and Erza got up and walked over to where Lucy and Natsu were staring at each other. She tapped on Lucy's shoulder.

"Yes Erza?" Lucy continued to stare at Natsu.

"I need to talk to you." Lucy turned around and Natsu started dancing around.

"Sure." Erza took Lucy's hand and they walked over to the guild doors.

"The master asked me to go remove some bandits from a town. We will have to reschedule our date."

"It's fine. Just come back to me safe and sound." Erza smiled and pulled Lucy in for a quick kiss.

"I will and I'll try to hurry back. Until then, keep everyone in check." Lucy laughed and watched as Erza turned to leave. She started waving and Erza waved back. Lucy slowed her waving down as a strange feeling rose in her gut. She tried to ignore it as Erza finally disappeared. Lucy turned around and went to sit by Natsu again. The only problem was that she could not remove the strange feeling she had.

…**...**

It had been three days since Erza had left. Lucy had become more and more worried. She started pacing in the guild and everyone glanced at her with worried expressions. They hadn't seen her like this before. Lucy once again walked over to the master to see if he would allow her to go find Erza.

"Please master!?"

"It's too dangerous Lucy." She growled and marched off to find Mira. She would tell her.

"Mira! Where is that town?" Mira looked over at the master then back at Lucy and sighed.

"About two hours north of here." Lucy nodded and grabbed Happy and Natsu. Gray ran off after them.

"Hey Lucy! I was eating!"

"We're going to look for Erza."

"Really?" Lucy nodded and they all took off running. Happy flew above them and told them when they had reached the town. Lucy looked around and saw that nobody was around.

"Where is everyone?" Gray shrugged his shoulders and took a step forward. They all heard a crack and looked down. Gray had stepped on a bone. Lucy pulled out her whip and walked on.

"Stop right there!" They all turned to see a man grinning at them. Lucy held up her whip and glared at him. "Hey…you're from Fairy Tail right?" Gray stepped forward.

"Yeah we are." The man laughed and waved his hand forward. Two other men came out of a building dragging something. Lucy snapped when she saw the red hair. She lurched forward and snapped her whip at the man laughing. It hit him in the face and he growled. He punched her in the face and sent her crashing into a pile of burnt bones. She got right back up and charged him again. Her vision was clouded with red. Her anger had taken over. She had no idea if Erza was even alive. All she knew was that Erza was bleeding profusely right now and the men holding her were not going to let them escape so easily. Lucy ducked as the man tried to hit her and she sprinted past him and kicked one of the men holding Erza. Natsu and Gray had decided to enter the fight after they got over the fact that Lucy had lost control and let her anger take over. Lucy hit the ground hard as the other man punched the side of her head. She ignored the pain and tackled him to the ground. They rolled around for awhile punching, biting, and kicking. Soon Lucy was growing tired. She hit her head against the guy's head and knocked him out. She held her head after realizing that it wasn't a good idea to do that. Natsu and Gray had taken out the other bandits and rushed to Lucy's side. She pushed them away and crawled to Erza. She felt for a pulse and sighed in relief as she found one. It was faint, but it was still there.

"She's breathing." Natsu and Gray sighed and bent down by her. "Erza?" They got no response. Natsu picked Erza up and Gray carried Lucy on his back. They started running towards Fairy Tail. They needed to get help.

…**...**

Erza woke up feeling groggy and in pain. She felt a hand caress her forehead and opened her eyes. Mira was staring at her.

"Mira?"

"Erza…I'm so glad that you're okay."

"What happened?"

"We don't know what happened to you, but Lucy was stubborn and well she got me to say where you were and took Natsu and Gray to find you. I'm really glad she did that." Mira started crying.

"Mira…this is not your fault. I was ambushed by the bandits."

"So it was a set up?" Erza nodded.

"Yes. Is Lucy okay?" Mira smiled.

"You ask her. She's right there." Erza looked to her left and saw Lucy sleeping by her arm. She had bruises on her face and some cuts.

"She fought?"

"From what Natsu and Gray said she lost control and attacked the bandits as soon as she saw you." Lucy started waking up and Mira took her leave. Erza stroked Lucy's hair.

"Lucy?"

"Hmmm…"

"Wake up." Lucy yawned and opened her eyes. It took her a minute to realize that Erza was awake.

"Erza!"

"I hear that you're my hero."

"No I'm just a really worried girlfriend. You're not ever leaving again!" Lucy hugged Erza and started crying.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Lucy. I'll try my best to not do it again." Lucy and Erza fell asleep in each others arms. Lucy still liked red, but sometimes it brought her back to when she had to see the love of her life bleeding to death in front of her. Seeing red can be both good and bad.


	3. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

Ever since Jellal had come back and found our group at the beach, Erza had been so happy to speak to him. I felt completely forgotten. We only had three days until the grand magic games begun and I was nervous. I was hoping that Erza would get away from Jellal. I was supposed to tell her how I felt, but nothing went as planned.

"Hey Lucy!"

"What is it Natsu?"

"I wanted to know if you have seen Erza. I wanted to fight her." Lucy sighed.

"I don't know Natsu, but if it will make you happy I'll help you look." Natsu hugged Lucy and they split up to search for Erza. Lucy stopped when she saw Erza and Jellal. Jellal was on top of Erza and they were leaning in to kiss each other. Natsu ran up behind Lucy and she shoved him away.

"Hey!"

"Shut up Natsu. You will have to fight her later." Natsu blinked a couple of times and then looked at Erza and Jellal. His jaw dropped and then he looked at Lucy. She was walking away with her head lowered. He could see that she was crying. He ran up behind her to ask what was wrong, but she walked on.

"Natsu…please just let me have some space." He nodded and watched her walk off.

…**...**

Lucy walked along the beach. The sun was setting and the water was calm. They would be leaving the next day for Fairy Tail. Lucy sat down and brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head down on top of them.

'_I knew that I wasn't going to be able to reach Erza. She already cares for Jellal._' Lucy stared out into the horizon and watched the sun set. She couldn't stop feeling like she was forgotten, and she just wanted to cry. Lucy knew that she had to show her happiness to Erza, but she couldn't. Lucy wasn't able to tell Erza her feelings, not after seeing her with Jellal like that.


	4. Possession

**Possession**

Lucy woke up to Erza nibbling on her ear. She laughed and captured Erza's lips with her own. Erza stared into Lucy's eyes with a bright smile on her face.

"So…do you remember what happened last night Lucy?" Lucy closed her eyes for a minute.

"No. Do you?"

"Not much. All I know is that my back is sore."

"Mine does too. Is it your lower back?" Erza nodded. Both girls turned over so that they could look at the other's back. Both Lucy and Erza stared with their mouths gaping. Lucy laughed nervously. "Ummm….when did we get tattoos?"

"I'm going to guess that we got them last night after we finished drinking." They laid there just staring at the tattoos. Suddenly it dawned on Erza and she started laughing. Lucy stared at her. "I remember now."

"Tell me what happened then!" Erza pulled Lucy close to her.

…**...**

It was Erza's birthday and Lucy wanted to do something special. The entire guild had wanted to throw her a party though. Lucy decided that she would take Erza somewhere after they partied a little with the guild. Lucy had woken Erza up later than usual and made her breakfast. She brought it to Erza and let her eat in bed. Erza had smiled and kissed Lucy for awhile before eating. They then walked around the town. Erza had no idea that the guild was throwing her a surprise party. Lucy and Erza joked around before heading to the guild.

'_I hope that they finished their jobs._' Lucy thought as she led Erza to the guild. When they got there, Lucy opened the door and let Erza walk in first. Everyone jumped up and yelled surprise and happy birthday. Erza turned to Lucy.

"Happy birthday Erza!" Lucy wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her. Erza chuckled and pulled away from Lucy to look around at her guild mates. They were all smiling. Natsu ran up to them and hugged Erza. Gray and Wendy also ran up to her to give her a hug. They all looked at Lucy and she sighed. She also joined in on the hugging.

"Group hug!" Natsu yelled.

"Happy birthday Erza!" Wendy and Gray yelled. Erza chuckled and they separated. She looked at them. They all had big bright smiles plastered on their faces.

"Let's Party!" The entire guild erupted into a loud cheer. Natsu and Gray ran off to have an eating contest while Cana grabbed Erza and Lucy.

"Have a drink you two!"

"No Cana."

"Come on Erza! It's your birthday!"

"The last time that happened I ended up in another town with Mira!" Cana laughed.

"Well Lucy will have a drink then." She handed Lucy a mug and Erza glared at her.

"I don't drink…I'm too young."

"Nonsense!" Cana said while grinning. Lucy hesitated and then drank some of the alcohol. She had to force herself to drink it.

"This is horrible!"

"Good that means you won't want to drink again." Erza said as she took the mug from Lucy. She set it down and dragged Lucy away from Cana. "She is so annoying sometimes." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go get some water. I'll be back soon." Erza watched Lucy leave. She decided to go talk to Mira a little.

"Oh! Hi Erza!"

"Hi Mira."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Well besides the fact that Cana is trying to get me to drink, yes." Mira chuckled.

"You know how she is. She just wants you to loosen up a bit."

"Well I…" Erza groaned as she looked over Mira's shoulder. She saw Cana and Lucy laughing. "I think I'm going to kill Cana. She got Lucy to drink more." Mira looked behind her and tried to hid her smile. Lucy was drinking glass after glass of what looked to be a margarita. Erza walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oi! It's Erza! Have some of this juice!"

"Juice?"

"Yeah! Cana gave it to me." Erza sighed. Cana had managed to trick Lucy. Again.

"I would put it down if I were you." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Erza.

"Only if you drink some with me first."

"I'm not drinking."

"It's just juice!"

"It's a freaking margarita Lucy!"

"Is not!"

"Why do I even bother?" Erza sighed and picked up a glass. She drank some of it. "This is really good." Cana started laughing. Her trick always worked.

"See Erza! Cana makes the best juice ever!" Mira walked over to them and looked at Cana.

"Cana…You better not have done what I think you did." Cana acted innocent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I would never slip something in their drinks!" She started laughing and Mira couldn't help but laugh with her. Erza and Lucy were drinking a lot right now. It was funny. The party continued well through the day and Lucy and Erza were sitting at a table. They were so close together. Erza trailed her hands down Lucy's body making her moan.

"You're mine Lucy." She nibbled on Lucy's neck. Mira saw them and sighed. Why did she always have to be the one to deal with this stuff? She walked over to them and Erza looked up at her.

"Umm…Erza why don't you and Lucy continue this at your place?"

"Erza nodded and her and Lucy stood up and stumbled out of the guild. Mira sighed in relief. At least it went well. The last time she tried to get a drunk couple to leave, she had to fight them. Erza and Lucy stumbled along the sidewalk laughing. It was a chilly night, so they had to walk close together. Lucy stopped suddenly. Erza looked at her.

"I almost forgot! What do you want to do for your birthday?" Erza thought about it for a moment.

"Let's get tattoos!"

"Tattoos?"

"Yes. I'll get your name on my lower back and you get mine on your's! That way people know that we are already taken." Erza said proudly. She really thought it was a smart idea, but she was drunk and nothing ever goes well when she's drunk. Lucy nodded.

"I guess so. It is your birthday after all." Erza smiled and led Lucy to the tattoo shop.

…**...**

"Really? Why did I let you talk me into that? And I'm never drinking 'juice' from Cana again!" Lucy said after Erza finished telling her what happened.

"Well for one we were drunk from your juice. But I like the tattoos." Erza said as she moved to kiss her name on Lucy's back. Lucy smiled.

"I guess they're not that bad. After all we do belong to each other." Erza smiled as she captured her lover's lips in her own.


	5. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

Lucy hummed merrily as she made breakfast for her and Erza. The latter was still up in their room sleeping peacefully. They hadn't been bothered by anyone so far and that was a good thing. Lucy hated when Natsu and Gray just walked right into their home or climbed through the window. Lucy finished setting the table and walked upstairs to her and Erza's bedroom. She smiled when she saw Erza laying on her stomach and drooling. She laughed before she whispered into Erza's ear.

"Time to wake up Erza. I made strawberry pancakes." At the mention of strawberry, Erza's head snapped up and she grinned.

"Let's go then!"

"Put some clothes on! You can't sit at the table naked."

"I thought you liked me this way."

Lucy blushed and turned her head. "I do. It's just what if the boys barge in and see you completely naked? I'll have to kill them."

Erza laughed. "Fine you make a good point. I'll get some clothes on." Lucy smiled and kissed Erza's cheek before she walked back downstairs. Lucy sat at the table waiting for Erza. When she heard the soft footsteps, she grinned. Erza entered the kitchen wearing a dress shirt that barely reached her thighs. Lucy sighed.

'_Why does she have to do this to me? She knows it tempts me._' Lucy thought as Erza took a seat across from her. They started eating and were quiet. Erza finished before Lucy, so she sat there staring at the blonde girl.

"Okay Lucy you're hiding something."

"Why do you say that?"

"You usually like to talk in the morning. Did I do something wrong last night?"

Lucy blushed again and shook her head. "No of course not!" Then she mumbled under her breath. "You're always great..."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Well...you remember when you forced me to go to the doctor?"

"Of course I remember it. It was hard to drag you in there. Why what happened?" Erza said with more worry in her voice.

"Well...I'm pregnant..." Lucy said looking at her empty plate.

"How...?" Erza couldn't believe it. "Who was it!? I'll kill them for what they have done! You're MY wife! Tell me who is responsible for this now Lucy!" Erza's face was red with anger. Lucy stood up and walked over to her lover's ear.

"April fools Erza." She said with a grin on her face. Erza blinked a few times.

"What?"

"It was a joke. You don't think that I would betray you do you?"

"Of course not...Dammit Lucy! I'm going to get you for this!"

Lucy ran off laughing. Erza caught her and carried her upstairs and dropped her on the bed. Lucy was still smiling and Erza put her hands on either side of Lucy's head.

"You've been a bad girl Lucy. I'm going to have to punish you."

"I need to clean the dishes from breakfast."

"But I'm not done with breakfast just yet. I'm still hungry and you're just what I want."

"Well if you're still hungry then." Lucy said smirking.

Erza leaned down and kissed Lucy. Lucy started unbuttoning Erza's shirt. Yes they both were hungry for some more breakfast.


	6. Only Human

**Only Human**

'_If only I were stronger! I could have protected her!_'

"This is not your fault Lucy."

"How can you say that!? I'm the reason Erza got hurt! She threw herself in front of me! I'm horrible..." Lucy fell to her knees crying uncontrollably. Natsu walked over to her and sat by her. He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned on him. "Erza might die because of me Natsu."

"Lucy...Erza threw herself in front of you because she loves you. She would never be able to live without you."

"Natsu..."

"Excuse me. Are you here for Erza Scarlet?" Lucy looked up at the doctor. She nodded her head.

"Yes. Please...how is she?"

"Well..."

…**...**

Lucy and Happy were arguing as usual as well as Natsu and Gray. Erza watched the group quietly. She had already stopped them three times.

'_I guess it's time to separate them._' Erza grabbed Natsu and Gray by their ears and Lucy and Happy stopped arguing long enough to watch.

"Stop fighting now. I'm going to separate you guys. Lucy come here. Natsu stand on my left side, Gray get on my right. Happy you fly ahead of us." Everyone grumbled but listened to Erza. Lucy had to be carried by Erza because she refused to walk behind her. Natsu started laughing and Lucy glared at him. Erza sighed.

'_Why can't they behave for once?_' Gray watched Natsu make funny faces at Lucy. Lucy tried to grab his head, but Erza held onto her tighter.

"Come on Erza! He's being a jerk!"

"Just behave Lucy. If you don't I'll just let you and Natsu sleep outside tonight." Lucy quickly put both of her arms around Erza's neck and shut up. The last thing she wanted was to sleep outside in the cold when she could be snuggled up against Erza. Gray smirked and Natsu laughed. They made it the rest of the way without another problem. Erza found it strange that Lucy was so quiet. She was usually talking about something. Erza turned her head to glance at Lucy and smiled. Lucy had fallen asleep with her head snuggled against Erza's neck. It felt so right. Erza walked into their hotel room and gently laid Lucy down. As soon as Lucy hit the bed, she turned on her side and cuddled with the pillow. Erza silently laughed to herself. She always enjoyed watching Lucy sleep. She did the most adorable things.

"YOU STUPID STRIPPER!" Erza glared at the direction of Natsu's voice. She quickly looked at Lucy and sighed in relief. They hadn't woke her. Yet. Erza walked out of the room and searched for the boys. She found them fighting in the lobby. She grabbed them and they trembled in her grasp. Happy flew away quickly.

"Natsu, Gray...what did I tell you earlier about fighting?"

"Well you said not to do it."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Uhhhh..."

"If you wake Lucy, you're going to have to deal with her mood swings."

"Why me!?"

"Both you and Gray can deal with it. I suggest you quiet down or I will be forced to punish you."

"Aye!"

Erza sighed and headed back to her room. Natsu and Gray were following her. They were both looking away from each other. Happy flew above them. It was quiet the whole way.

"I'll see you boys in a few. Do not fight again."

"We won't."

"Good." Erza said as she opened the door and walked into her and Lucy's room. Lucy was sitting up in bed reading a book. She looked up when Erza walked in the room.

"You're awake?"

Lucy looked around and laughed. "I believe I am."

Erza shook her head and sat down on the bed pulling Lucy down as she laid down. "Someone woke up in a good mood."

"I don't feel like sleeping."

"That's good. I thought the boys woke you up."

"You would know if they woke me up Erza."

"That is true."

"We're heading out first thing tomorrow right?"

"Yes if everything goes as planned we should be back at the guild tomorrow afternoon."

"I hope it does."

…**...**

"Natsu!"

"Dammit Gray watch where you're going! We have to stop these guys!"

"What do you think we're trying to do?!"

"Lucy! Where are you?!"

"Natsu! Help!" Lucy yelled. A hand clamped her mouth shut and she bit her attackers hand. Team Natsu was currently trying to stop a dark guild from destroying a city. They had captured Lucy. Erza had run off after the leader of the guild. Natsu and Gray were trying to save their friend.

"We're going to save you Lucy! Don't worry!" Natsu ran straight for the crowd of dark guild mages and blew them out of his way with his fire. Gray was right behind him and froze their feet to the ground. Natsu looked at the man holding Lucy.

"Let her go!"

"Come and get her Salamander."

"I will you bastard." Natsu started to jump, but was stopped by Gray. "What!?"

"Look." Gray pointed behind the man and Natsu grinned.

"You're going to wish you let her go earlier."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to kick your ass." Erza said as she grabbed both of his arms. Lucy lurched forward and turned around. Erza had the man caught. She slammed him into the ground and stepped on him. "Never touch her again." The man under her feet cowered.

"Yes mam..."

"Thanks Erza."

"You're welcome Lucy."

"Damn you all!"

Everyone turned to see who had screamed at them. It was the leader of the guild. He was staring madly at them with a knife in his hand and a lacryma bomb in his other. The group stepped back. Erza threw the man she was holding to the side and stepped protectively in front of Lucy.

"You're all going to die." The leader ran at them and slashed out at them with his knife. Natsu stopped him and punched him backwards. He landed on his feet and threw the bomb at them. The other man used his magic to tie their feet to the ground with roots. Lucy stared at the falling bomb with wide eyes. Erza quickly wrapped the younger girl in her arms and pushed them to the ground. Natsu and Gray were still fighting the roots. They managed to break free just as the bomb clattered on the ground. It seemed as time itself froze before they were surrounded by a blinding light and intense heat.

…**...**

"How is she?"

"Her arms and legs were burned badly and the explosion probably did some damage to her head. She is still unconscious. I'm not sure what internal damage is done if any. She had some sturdy armor on. I will allow you to see her, but she needs rest and a lot of it. "

"Thank you." Lucy said. Natsu tugged on her uninjured hand and brought her into Erza's room. She was covered in bandages. Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and walked over to her. Natsu left the room and shut the door. Lucy pulled a chair up and picked up Erza's hand. "I'm sorry Erza. You got hurt because of me. I'm never going to get any stronger."

"It's not your fault."

"I feel horrible though. You're always protecting me. I'm never able to protect you."

"You may not be able to protect me from enemies, but you protect me in different ways."

"I don't see how that helps."

"You protect my heart Lucy."

"That's all I can do, so I'm going to make sure I do a good job of it." Lucy said with a faint smile.

"We protect each other in different ways because we can't all be the strongest. We have limits that cannot be surpassed because we are only human Lucy."


	7. Death

**Death**

Everything in this world must eventually die. No human can remain in this world forever. But even though the person's body fade's away over time, that person will live on in someone else's heart. That is no different from Erza and Lucy. At this time, Erza is leaning over Lucy's body in the guild. One of the dark guild's had decided to ambush Fairy Tail late that night. Only a few members were actually there at the time. Unfortunately, Erza and Lucy were there. They engaged the dark guild and fought to protect the ones they loved. Erza was busy fighting off a group while Lucy and Mira fought another group. One of the dark guild members kicked Mira to the ground. He was about to stab his knife into her chest when Lucy tackled him to the ground.

"Lucy!"

"I'm fine! Go help Elfman!" Lucy yelled as the man threw her to the side. Lucy used her whip to knock the guy down. She looked over at Erza and saw a man sneaking up on her.

"Erz...!" Lucy froze and Erza turned around after hearing her. She kicked the man out of her way and ran to Lucy. Lucy had taken her eyes off her opponent and he took the opportunity to stab his knife into her back. It must have hit something important because Lucy was losing blood fast as she sank to the floor. Erza cried out and used her sword to slash out at Lucy's attacker. She knelt by her.

"Lucy..."

"I'm...fine.." Lucy started coughing up blood. She stared into Erza's wide eyes and tried to smile. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine Lucy...Don't die...please." Erza pulled Lucy's head up on her lap and stroked the blonde's bangs out of her face. Erza stopped herself from crying so Lucy wouldn't be anymore frightened than she already was.

"Er..za?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm leaving...you." Lucy started crying and reached a shaky hand up to hold Erza's cheek.

"Lucy you have nothing to be sorry for..."

"I..love you..." Lucy coughed again and Erza could only watch as the blood pooled around her. She couldn't do anything. Lucy was dying.

"I love you too." Erza bent down and placed a soft kiss on Lucy's lips. Lucy smiled up at her and then everything went quiet. Lucy closed her eyes and her hand fell from Erza's cheek. The warmth from Lucy's hand was gone and Erza could feel the chills traveling through her body. Lucy was gone. Gone. Erza let her tears fall as she let all her emotions out. Everyone in the guild was crying. They had lost Lucy. Erza spent most of the night holding her dead girlfriend. The guild was completely silent the next day. It is painful to lose someone you love, but they are never truly gone. You just have to remember they are in your heart.


	8. Future

**Future**

"Hey Lucy! Want to go on a job with me and Happy?"

"I don't know Natsu. Maybe."

Natsu sat down by Lucy and grinned. "Are you worrying about Erza?"

"I'm not worried! I just wish she would come back already." Lucy said with a huff. Natsu laughed and rose to his feet.

"Well I'm heading out. I'm sure your knight will come back soon princess Lucy." Natsu ducked when Lucy threw a chair at him. He ran out of the guild laughing.

"Idiot." Lucy sighed and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She started thinking about what she had been through in her life. She had lost her mother at a young age, her father barely talked to her until she left for Fairy Tail, and she had gone on countless missions. The missions were dangerous whenever she went with Natsu, Gray, and Erza, but they always somehow managed to win. Sometimes Lucy thought she would die and never see how her future would be. She wanted to fall in love and be like everyone else. Lucy wanted a normal life, but that was not how Fairy Tail was. They were rowdy and made a mess of everything they did. Secretly though, Lucy loved it. She did fall in love and she would hate to go back to a life with no Fairy Tail. It was part of who she was.

"Lucy."

"..."

"Luce."

"..."

"You just had to go falling asleep now didn't you?"

"..."

"Wake up princess."

Lucy woke up when she felt something touch her lips. She opened her eyes and realized that a person was kissing her. She smiled when she saw who the person was.

"My beautiful knight, Erza."

"Lucy." Erza said smiling. She loved waking up Lucy like that.

"How was your job?"

"Good." Erza said as she sat down on Lucy's lap. She wrapped her arms around Lucy and kissed her neck. "I have something I want to do." Erza got up and walked over to the bar where Mira was and whispered in her ear. Lucy sat there staring at Erza with a curious expression. She wanted to know what was going on. Erza finished talking to Mira and headed back to Lucy. Mira smiled and ran around the guild whispering something to them. Now Lucy felt nervous because everyone in the guild was turning their attention to her and Erza who was now directly in front of Lucy. Erza stared into Lucy's eyes with a smile on her face. She then knelt down on one knee. Lucy gasped. She knew where this was going now. Erza pulled out a small box.

"Lucy, we have known each other for two years now and have been through hell together. I can't live without you. I want a future with you and only you. Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?"

Lucy was stunned. Sure she and Erza had been dating for over a year now, but she did not see this coming. She smiled as all of Erza's words sunk in. She started crying and threw herself into Erza's arms. "Yes!" Erza smiled and put the ring on Lucy's finger. She then gave Lucy a passionate kiss. The guild members started clapping and cheering for the two girls.

"You know people won't accept this."

"Since when did we care? All we need are our friends and right now they're all supporting us."

"You're right. I love you Erza."

"I love you too Lucy. That's why I'm going to marry you."

Lucy grinned and kissed Erza again.

'_I really do have a future._'


	9. Dead Wrong

**Dead Wrong**

Lucy always wondered why nobody ever talked about Erza and who she liked. The guild was always whispering about who Lucy liked. Once they thought it was Natsu and Lucy heard them. She had stood up and walked out of the guild. She didn't want them knowing the truth. Only two people besides herself knew. The other two were her closest friends, Mira and Levy. They had promised to keep it a secret. Lucy was currently sitting at the bar talking to Mira about Lucy's secret crush.

"Why don't you go on a job alone with her?"

"Natsu always tags along."

"How about inviting her to your place?"

"To do what?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm so lost Mira! What am I supposed to do?" Lucy dropped her head on her arms and sighed. Mira put a hand on Lucy's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Lucy. You're smart."

"I don't know Mira. I doubt she likes me like that anyways. She is closer to Jellal than me. I think I'm just going to go home and try my best to lose these feelings." Lucy got up and walked out of the guild. Mira shook her head.

"Don't do that Lucy."

…**...**

Erza walked into the guild with her head lowered. Mira noticed this and cut a piece of strawberry cake for her. Erza sat down and slowly started to eat the cake.

"How was seeing Jellal again?"

"..." Erza continued to stare at the counter. She finally sighed and looked up at Mira. "It was fine."

"Did something happen?"

"Well...he asked me to marry him..." Erza said as she dropped her head again. Mira looked at her in shock.

'_No!_' She thought.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I needed time to think about it."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"..."

"I take that as no." Mira said with a soft smile. Erza nodded her head. Mira smiled more as she had an idea. "Well do you love him or is there someone else?"

"..."

"Should I take that as you like someone else?"

"Maybe..."

"Who?"

"..."

"I want to make sure you make the right choice Erza. If you end up saying yes to Jellal, you might not be happy, but you might have a chance with whoever else you like."

"I don't think so Mira. She probably likes Natsu."

"Is it Lucy?"

"I knew it! She does like him or else you wouldn't have known so fast!" Erza sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Mira sighed as well.

"No she doesn't like him."

"She doesn't?"

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides, what would we even talk about?"

"I'm sure you will have plenty to talk about Erza. Just get going before you lose her!" Mira pushed Erza out of the guild. Erza stood outside dumbstruck.

'_What is with her?_' Erza thought.

'_I couldn't take it anymore. They both have feelings for each other so they should act on them._' Mira thought as she cheerfully walked back to the bar. Everyone is the guild was silent as they watched her walk. They didn't want to know what was going on.

…**...**

Lucy had shut the window and thrown her keys and whip on the table. She didn't want anyone disturbing her. She had to try and forget her feelings. All the lights were off and only a thin line of sunlight was shining through a crack in the curtains. Lucy was almost asleep when there was a knock at the door. She decided she would ignore whoever it was. The knocking didn't stop though. Lucy sighed and got up. She went and stood in front of the door to collect her thoughts before seeing whoever was here to see her. She opened the door to stare at the person responsible for her mixed emotions. Erza stood before her with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Uh Erza?"

"Sorry to bother you Lucy. I just figured we could...talk?"

Lucy heard the hesitation in Erza's voice and smiled. "Sure. Come in."

"Thank you." Erza said as she walked past Lucy and waited for her to close the door. Lucy turned around and they stood facing each other. Neither of them spoke for a moment. It was awkward, but not entirely terrible. Lucy made the first move.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well...what would you do if someone asked you to marry them, but you had feelings for someone else?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "Wait...Jellal proposed to you?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't answered him yet?"

"I told him I needed to think about it."

"Oh. Why don't we sit down." Lucy said as she sat on her bed. Erza sat next to her. Both of them were faintly blushing at being so close but they couldn't really see it in the darkness of the room. "It's smart that you said you wanted to think about it. If you like someone else then maybe you should talk to that person."

"I want to...but I can't."

"Are they not in Fairy Tail?"

"They are in Fairy Tail."

"Who?"

"Promise you won't laugh or judge me?" Erza said as she looked at Lucy. The younger girl nodded. "Well the person I like is...a girl."

"A girl?"

"You said you wouldn't judge."

"I'm not. It's just I thought you really liked Jellal."

"He's more like a brother to me."

"I see. So you think you don't have a chance with a girl right?"

"How do you know?"

Lucy mentally slapped herself. Why did she let that slip? "Well...I kind of feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." A silence fell over both of them. Lucy let out a nervous laugh. "Well I'm sure we don't like the same person."

"You're right..."

"So do you always talk to her?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she has any feelings for you?"

"We're good friends."

"Is it Mira?"

"No."

Lucy didn't know who else there was to ask about. She always saw Erza talking to Mira. There weren't many people Erza talked to. Unless...

"What should I do Lucy?" Erza dropped her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Lucy needed to help her somehow even if it caused herself pain.

"Try telling her how you feel."

"What if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want to lose her."

"Erza if she is a true friend, she won't hate you for feeling that way."

"Really?"

"Yes. You just have to try."

"Thank you Lucy."

"No problem Erza."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I have some strong feelings for you Lucy."

"You what?"

"I understand if you don't feel the same."

"..." Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Erza liked her and not Jellal. "Wow Erza...I..I really like you too."

"I'm glad." Erza pulled Lucy close to her as she buried her face in Lucy's neck. The two embraced for what felt like hours. Lucy finally pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really glad too."

"So now what?"

"You're going to have to answer Jellal."

"Will you come with me Lucy?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Lucy."

…**...**

"Jellal..." Erza was having a hard time letting him know that she didn't want to marry him. She felt that he would hate her. Lucy squeezed her hand and she looked at the blonde. Lucy was giving her an encouraging smile. "Jellal I can't marry you. I'm sorry but I have someone else."

"..." Jellal looked between the two girls. "It's okay Erza. I understand."

"Can we still be friends?"

"Of course Erza. This won't change anything between us."

"Thank you."

Lucy watched the two talk as she let her mind wander. At first she had thought Erza liked Jellal, then she found out Erza liked girls. Then she found out Erza liked her. Lucy looked up at the sky and smiled.

'_I sure was dead wrong about everything wasn't I mom?_'


	10. Innocence

**Innocence**

"Lucy I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know."

"Then why are you so scared?"

"Well...it's just my first time."

"So you're scared?" Erza asked with a smile playing at her lips. Lucy hid under the covers to hide her bright red face. She didn't want Erza to see her like this. It was too embarrassing, yet the redhead lifted the covers and pulled Lucy close to her. "Tell me what you're afraid of."

"I don't know..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Lucy said. She laid her head on Erza's bare chest and closed her eyes. "I'm just afraid that I won't be able to do it right..."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't worry Lucy. It's also my first time as well. If you're not ready then we won't do anything. I won't force you to do something you're not ready for."

"I love you Erza."

"I know. I love you too Lucy."

Lucy loved the feeling of her skin touching Erza's skin. It felt so good and warm. She smiled and looked up at Erza. "I think I am ready Erza. I just needed to sort things out."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"So you're ready to lose your innocence?"

"I'm ready to prove my love to you." Lucy smiled and kissed Erza passionately. Erza ran her hands through Lucy's hair.

"I promise I'll be gentle."

"I know you will." Lucy sighed as Erza made the first move. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Falling

**Falling**

There were many ways that Erza could have fallen. She could have fallen in love with Jellal. She could have fallen from the cliff that she was currently standing on. But instead she fell for Lucy and she had to watch Lucy fall over that damn cliff. Why couldn't it have been her instead. Erza fell to her knees and slammed her fist into the ground. She should have taken the hit from their enemy, not Lucy. Now everything was falling apart before her eyes. Erza stood up and howled into the night sky as she jumped off the cliff. It was strange that her tears were flying up while she was falling into the darkness beneath her.

'_As long as I get to see you again Lucy. I will be fine._'

…**...**

*Earlier that day*

"Mira have you seen Natsu?"

"He said he was going to get Erza so you guys could all go on a job together."

"Oh...but Gray has his date with Juvia today. He can't come."

"I think that was Natsu's intention."

"Oh..." Lucy sat down and laid back in the chair. The guild was warm today and she felt as if she could sleep. But she knew that Natsu would be back any moment. Lucy tapped her fingers on the table and sighed loudly. She was getting very bored.

"You okay Lucy?"

"Yes. I'm just really bored."

"Why don't you go meet them. I'm sure out of everyone here, you're the one who will always know where to find Erza." Mira smiled as Lucy blushed.

"I'll just go find them then...bye Mira."

"Bye Lucy!"

…**...**

Lucy walked down the street with Plue in her arms. She was smiling at everyone who passed by. Lucy stopped at a candy shop to buy some pocky. She knew Erza loved it. Natsu would pretty much eat anything that looked edible. Lucy continued on her way to find her friends. She was sure that she could find them at Erza's place. She walked down the all to familiar path to Erza's place. Lucy took in a deep breath of fresh air before entering Fairy Hills. She could hear yelling down one of the halls. And it wasn't just any hall. It was the hall leading to Erza's room. Lucy could also hear Natsu.

'_That idiot. Doesn't he know boys aren't allowed in here?_' Lucy thought. She stopped in front of Erza's door and sighed. If Erza was yelling at Natsu that meant Lucy would have to break them apart before any fighting started. She opened the door and walked up to the two yelling people. They didn't even notice her as she walked up. Lucy stepped between them and put a hand on each of their chests. Natsu and Erza looked at her for the first time since she entered the room.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu get out."

"...Sure..."

"We'll go on a job later today. Go pick one out."

"Aye!" Natsu turned and ran out the door with a big smile on his face. Lucy then turned to face Erza. The red head was staring out the window with an expressionless face. Lucy moved so that she was facing Erza directly.

"Tell me why you're so upset."

Erza sighed and began explaining. "He woke me up, entered Fairy Hills, and ate my cake."

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from laughing. Of course Erza would be upset about her cake. "I'll get you some more cake when we come back from our job if you cheer up. Deal?"

Erza closed her eyes and thought about it for a moment. "I guess that's good enough. Deal." Erza bent down and placed a soft kiss on Lucy's lips. Lucy smiled and returned the kiss.

"Let's get going before Natsu comes back."

"All right." The girls headed out hand in hand to go find their pink haired friend. They walked into the guild and found Natsu standing in front of the request board. He saw them and grinned.

"Hey! I found us a great job with a lot of fighting!"

Lucy face palmed. '_Why did I say he could choose the job?_'

"Can we go now?!" Natsu asked eagerly.

"Sure..." Lucy said. She grabbed Erza's hand again and followed Natsu out to the train station. It was going to be a long day.

…**...**

"Natsu run!" Lucy yelled as she picked up Happy and ran towards the huge boulder that Erza sat by. They had gotten to the town where a beast was known to attack people walking by. Erza had been hit and Natsu was covered in cuts and gashes. Lucy was no better. She had a long gash running down her back where the beast hit her with its claws. The beast slammed Natsu into a nearby tree shattering it to pieces. Lucy watched in horror as the beast fought her friend. Was there nothing she could do to help? Her magic was practically empty and she felt so tired from all the blood loss. Erza stood up and faced Lucy.

"I want you to escape with Natsu."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Please Lucy?"

"Erza. I will never leave you alone like this."

"Guys watch out!"

Both girls turned to see the beast charging them. Lucy pushed Erza out of the way and ran into the woods.

'_I know there's a cliff around here somewhere. Maybe I can make it fall off._' Lucy kept running as fast as she could. She could hear the beasts roar and it made her cringe. It was fast and she could tell it was right on her heels. Lucy finally saw the edge of the cliff and rolled to the side as the beast came hurtling by. It stopped and turned just as it reached the edge. '_What now?_' Lucy stood up and backed up into a tree. There was nowhere to run now that the beast had her trapped. She could hear Natsu and Erza screaming her name somewhere in the woods. She had no choice but to keep the beast busy. It roared again and charged her again.

"Sh...!" The beast hit her hard causing her ribs to crack at the force. Blood sprayed out of her mouth and her hands flew up to her ribs. She was going to die here and she knew it. Her body didn't want to move anymore. She was so tired. The beast swung its hand at Lucy. She flew to the edge of the cliff. Lucy looked over the edge. It was a long way down but she had no other choice. She had to get rid of the beast charging her again. Lucy stood up and watched as Erza and Natsu ran out of the woods. Tears fell from Lucy's eyes as she let her body fall. Nothing mattered then. The wind covered up the beast's final roar and her friends cries. Lucy was falling to her death.

…**...**

Erza fell to her knees punching the ground. She couldn't do anything. '_I'll save you Lucy..._' She stood up and headed for the edge.

"Erza don't!" Natsu grabbed her by the arm and she jerked her arm free.

"Lucy!"

"Erza!"

"I'm coming..." Erza ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped. It was dark at the bottom of the cliff and silent. It wasn't long before the waves consumed her. She felt nothing. She could see nothing. Erza sank lower and lower into the endless abyss that consumed her lover.

…**...**

Erza felt something warm by her side and opened her eyes. The sun was shining in her eyes. Someone rushed to the window the close the blinds.

"Am I alive?"

"Yes you are. You're lucky Natsu and Happy were there to save you guys."

Erza realized that it was Mira who was in the room with her. "Where am I? Where's Lucy!?" Everything came back to her as she sat up too quick. She gasped in pain and something beside her groaned. Mira rushed to her side.

"You're in the hospital and by your side."

Erza looked down and saw Lucy was the thing that was so warm. She gently placed a hand on Lucy's cheek. It was bruised but Erza was sure that wasn't the worst of her injuries. Lucy moaned in her sleep. "Mira can I have a moment?"

"Sure thing Erza. I'll be outside the door if you need anything."

Mira walked out the door and Erza kissed Lucy on the head. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey Luce."

"Mmmm...Erza?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"How?"

"Natsu and Happy."

"Oh..." Lucy smiled. "We'll have to thank them."

"Yes we will." Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and bent down to kiss her. She really fell hard for this girl.


	12. Lesson

**Lesson**

"Lucy remember to grab the sunscreen. You know you burn easily."

"I don't need it Erza. Just relax."

"Don't you remember last time?"

"I'll be fine."

"I warned you." Erza said as she threw her bag over her shoulder. Lucy and Erza were heading out to go to the beach with the rest of their friends. Lucy walked out the door behind Erza and shut the door. They started walking towards the beach hand in hand.

…**...**

"Natsu! Come over here and use your fire to start the grill!" Lisanna yelled. Natsu came running towards her with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing Li."

"Have Erza and Lucy gotten here yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"It's a pervert!"

"Get him!"

"Gray your clothes!"

Natsu turned towards the yelling and laughed. Gray was running around naked again, but this time people were chasing after him. The crowd finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. Mothers were beating him with sticks while the children laughed.

Natsu couldn't resist making fun of Gray. "Hey I guess you learned your lesson pervert!"

"What's going on?"

Natsu turned around. "Oh hey Luce, Erza. Gray was running around naked when some concerned parents attacked him."

"That idiot." Erza said as she started walking towards the group of yelling people. On the way she picked up Gray's shorts. Erza could see Gray in the pile of people. She reached in and pulled Gray out. He hid behind her and pulled his shorts on. The mob of people started to go back to what they were doing earlier. "I hope you learned your lesson Gray."

"Aye..." Gray went and sat down at the edge of the water while watching all the people around him. Erza walked back to Natsu and Lucy who were laughing.

"Let's get back to this little break."

"Sure thing Erza. How about we go find Mira?"

"All right."

…**...**

The rest of the day passed by fairly quick. The group of friends played games and went swimming. The sun was shining down brightly and Erza kept thinking about Lucy. She was going to get burned pretty bad in this weather. The blonde had not even sat down in the shade that day. Erza knew that when they got home Lucy would be in pain.

"Hey Erza! Everyone is starting to go home."

"Okay Lucy. Let's get back home as well."

…**...**

Erza and Lucy walked into their home and Erza set her bag down by the door. Lucy stretched her arms above her head and hissed in pain.

"What did I tell you Lucy?"

"I'm sure it's not that bad..."

"Come with me."

Lucy followed Erza upstairs to their bedroom. Erza told Lucy to sit down on the bed while she went into the bathroom. When she came back out she was holding a bottle of something.

"Take your shirt off Lucy."

"Someone's bossy..."

"I'm trying to help you."

Lucy slowly pulled her shirt off and tried to untie her bikini top. Erza sighed and sat down beside her and untied it for her. She dropped it on the ground.

"Told you so Lucy. Now you're as red as..."

"If you say I'm as red as your hair I'm going to scream."

Erza chuckled and tied Lucy's hair up. "No I was going to say red as a lobster, but I like yours better."

Lucy sighed. "Thanks..."

"Hold still while I put this on you."

"Put what o..." Lucy jumped. "That's cold!"

"I said hold still."

"You could have warned me."

"You could have listened to me this morning too."

"..."

"Exactly." Erza finished rubbing the gel on Lucy's shoulders and stood up. "Now stay right here."

"Fine."

Erza walked into the bathroom again and came out with a bottle of pills. "This should help with the pain a little bit. I'm going to go get you some water." Erza walked out of the room again and Lucy sighed.

'_This really hurts..._'

Lucy looked up when Erza entered the room again, but with a glass of water this time. She handed it to Lucy and handed her some of the pills. Lucy swallowed them and drank some water to wash them down.

"So what did you learn today Lucy?"

"...To listen to you..."

"Next time you're going to bring the sunscreen right?"

"Yeah."


	13. Boundaries

**Boundaries**

From the day that Erza and Lucy decided to move in together, everyone knew that there was going to be some boundaries for them. Lucy knew to stay away from Erza's strawberry cake while Erza knew to stay away from the book that Lucy was writing. They knew that the other would be upset if their stuff was messed with. One day though the two girls decided to break those boundaries.

…**...**

Erza got up out of bed and checked to see if Lucy was asleep. She poked her and nothing happened so she continued on her way to the desk in the corner of the room. She opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a bundle of papers.

'_So this is what Lucy has been working on all this time._' Erza thought as she started to read through the papers. She sat down at the desk. Erza was so engrossed in what she was reading that she didn't notice Lucy getting up. The blonde haired girl stood behind her girlfriend with her arms crossed.

"What are you reading Erza?"

Erza jumped a little and turned to see her angry girlfriend staring at her. "Umm...it's really good so far Lucy!"

"I told you not to read it until I had finished it."

"I know! I just got really curious..."

Lucy grabbed the papers and walked out of the room. Erza sighed.

'_Damn she is mad..._' Erza stood up and went about getting ready for the morning. She walked downstairs and saw a note on the counter.

_Erza,_

_Since you decided to read my story even though I told you not to, I decided to eat your cake._

_-Lucy_

_P.S. I'm going on a job with Natsu._

Erza crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. Lucy had eaten her cake. Sure she had read her story, but eating the cake? That went too far.

"This means war Lucy."

…**...**

***Three hours later***

Lucy walked into the guild with Natsu grinning beside her. They had gone on a job that was fairly close to home. Lucy saw Erza sitting at the bar eating her cake. Lucy sat on the other end of the bar so she wouldn't be as close to Erza. Erza hid her grin behind her hand. Just as Lucy was going to sit down, the chair broke underneath her. Lucy sat on the ground completely dumbfounded as Erza started laughing.

"Erza! What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything Lucy. I'm all the way over here."

"You knew I was going to sit here!"

"That might be true."

"What is your problem?!"

"You ate my cake."

"And you read my story!"

"Guys are you going to fight?"

"Shut up Gray!"

"Get lost Gray."

"Okay..."

"Stay away from my story and I won't go near your cake again."

"Only on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"Let me be the first person to read it."

"You like it that much?"

"Yes. I loved how you portrayed the characters and the plot, from what little I saw, was very interesting."

Lucy blushed a little and nodded her head. She didn't think that her stories were that good, but if her girlfriend liked them she knew they had to be good. "Let's go get some more cake."

"That sounds like a plan and we can share it."

Nearly everyone in the guild gasped. Erza said she would share her cake.


	14. Failure

**Failure**

"I can't believe we failed."

"It's my fault...I'm sorry Erza..."

"Don't. We knew there was a high chance of failing this job." Erza said quietly.

"We didn't even save those people. The monsters won."

"It really doesn't matter anymore...we died."

"..."

"We're still together Lucy."

Lucy and Erza looked down at the scene before them. The guild was mourning for their lost friends. Erza and Lucy had been killed on a mission. They were never going to return. The fact of that hit Natsu hard. He ran towards his friends graves screaming.

"Dammit! Erza! Lucy! Why? Why..." Natsu collapsed on his knees and dropped his head. "Why did you leave us?"

Erza and Lucy looked at their friend. "I'm sorry Natsu..." Lucy started to cry and Erza wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We didn't want to leave you guys behind." Erza said as her own tears fell.

…**...**

Erza and Lucy ran through the woods. Both were covered in cuts and even deeper gashes. They were running from a giant demon. Lucy had lost her spirit keys and Erza was running low on magic. They had to find shelter or that beast would kill them. Erza could hear more monsters in the distance. Lucy saw a small cave up ahead and pointed it out to Erza.

"Let's...go!" Erza said. Lucy nodded her head and they sprinted towards the cave. They could feel the ground shaking from the demons chasing them. They made it to the cave and went into a small crevice between some rocks. Both girls focused on catching their breath as they listened for the demons.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Erza?"

"I'm sorry..."

"This isn't your fault."

"I asked you to come with me."

"And I agreed to come."

"You know we can't win?" Erza asked weakly.

Lucy had never heard Erza sound...well scared. "I had a feeling..." Lucy looked at the darkness in front of her. For the first time since she started dating Erza, she felt sadness creep into her heart. "Maybe they will go away?"

Erza closed her eyes tight. "They don't stop after they get a taste of blood. At least not until they kill us."

Lucy sighed and grabbed Erza's hand. "I'm not going to leave your side."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"What do we do Erza?"

For the first time, Erza had no idea what to do. "I don't know..." Erza turned her head to the entrance of the cave where she heard a noise. Her pulse picked up and she held Lucy's hand tighter. Lucy got as close to Erza as she could. One of the demons had found its way into the cave. It walked in front of them and stopped as it sniffed the air. It let out a shriek. Erza knew right away that they had been found.

"I'm scared..." She whispered. Lucy kissed her neck. Erza could feel something wet drop on her skin. Lucy was crying. Erza couldn't even stop her own tears. Her and Lucy were not going to be able to escape this. She was so frightened of losing her lover.

"I am too Erza. Probably more than you."

The demon turned on its heels and torn at the crevice they were hiding in. Erza got cut by one of its claws. She hissed in pain. More and more demons entered the cave. The first one grabbed Erza out and then another demon clawed its way to Lucy. Screams filled the cave. Blood splattered the walls.

'_I'm so sorry Lucy._' Erza thought as her body was slammed into a wall.

"Lucy!"

'_It's not your fault Erza...I shouldn't have gotten in the way..._' Lucy thought as the beast torn into her stomach.

"Erza!"

Neither of them could do anything. It was the end. "I love you..." Erza and Lucy both whispered their last words at the same time.

…**...**

Erza and Lucy watched as, one by one, their friends left the cemetery.

"They look so sad." Lucy said.

"They will learn to move on though. Losing friends is never easy, but they will be fine."

"I guess you're right."

"We should get going Lucy."

"Okay."

Sure they had failed their mission and died, but they were together. Natsu and the rest of the guild had went and killed all the demons that had plagued the village and killed their friends. Natsu had even gone to the cave where Lucy and Erza breathed their last breaths. It was a sad day, but eventually they learned that everyone is capable of failure, even the great Titania and the strongest celestial wizard.


	15. Light

**Light**

There were many things about Lucy that made Erza think of light. Her hair for one since it was blonde. Erza loved the way Lucy's hair would shine when they were laying out in the sun. They would laugh and enjoy their time together, but Erza was so focused on her hair. She always thought Lucy was an angel. She just radiated. Another thing was the magic she used. When Lucy uses her keys, you can see a bright light. Erza never saw Lucy using any kind of dark magic. Lucy made every day better for Erza. Even if she woke up in a bad mood, Lucy was there with a bright shining smile for her. It made everything so much better. Lighter even. Just thinking about Lucy made Erza smile. Erza was laying beside Lucy right now and the sun was starting to shine through the window. It illuminated everything in the room. Lucy looked as if she had a slight glow on her face.

'_Even more like an angel._' Erza thought as she put a caressing hand on Lucy's cheek. She felt so much warmth right now. '_You really are the light that guides me Lucy._'


	16. Excuses

**Excuses**

Lucy hid under her blanket as she watched the people in the movie get attacked by a monster. She had decided that she would watch a scary movie by herself at night. It was a full moon and she was watching a movie with a werewolf. Worst mistake ever.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as the wolf killed another person. "Why did I do this?" She asked to herself.

"Lucy?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as Erza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I...I'm..fine.."

"Really? What are you watching?"

"Nothing!" Lucy said as she turned the TV off. Erza just shrugged it off.

"Well...want to go on a walk?"

"No! I mean no I...I think I'm just going to go to bed now..."

"Why? You seem wide awake to me."

"...maybe?"

"Well how about we order a pizza then?"

"No!"

"What is with you tonight?"

"Nothing..."

"Well I'm ordering a pizza anyway."

"Fine...I'm going to go take a bath."

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." Erza said with a smile.

"Hurry?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Sure." Erza watched as Lucy slowly went into the bathroom. "Now let's see what scared you Lucy." She turned on the TV and saw the werewolf killing someone. "So she was watching a scary movie eh?" Erza laughed and headed into the bathroom. She saw Lucy sitting in the bathtub with her arms around her legs. Erza got in and leaned in close to Lucy. "So you were watching a scary movie?"

"It's not scary." Lucy said with a nervous glance at Erza. She knew it wasn't easy lying to her girlfriend though.

"You're scared."

"I'm not."

"Then why did you not want pizza or to go on a walk?"

"It's late..."

"Sure, but that hasn't stopped us before. You're just making excuses since you're scared."

"..."

"Am I right?"

"No..."

"Fine. You're getting the pizza." Erza said with a smirk.

"...Fine..." Lucy got up out of the tub and threw on her pajamas when she heard the knock on the door. Erza got up too and followed Lucy. Lucy opened the door and saw the pizza guy. She looked back to make sure Erza was close by in case he turned into a murderous wolf.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah." Lucy said.

"I think I'll turn into a werewolf if I have to stay out late tonight!" He started laughing and Lucy ran off leaving a laughing Erza to get the pizza.

"Sorry. She was watching a scary movie earlier."

"Oh haha I've had two other people freak out on me too because of that. Have a good night." He handed her the pizza and Erza shut the door. She set the pizza down on the table and went to go find Lucy. She found her hiding under the bed.

"He's gone Lucy."

"Really?"

"Yes now come out."

Lucy slowly crawled out from under her bed. She looked up at Erza and saw she had her arms crossed. "Sorry..."

"I told you that you were scared."

"Yeah..."

"Come on. We have a pizza to eat."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." Erza smiled and her and Lucy sat down for some pizza.

"Thank you Erza."

"You're welcome Lucy. Now next time don't make excuses just because you're scared. Just tell me and I'll make sure to keep you safe."

"Okay...no more excuses." Lucy smiled and leaned in to kiss Erza. They spent the rest of the night watching a happier movie with no killer wolves.


	17. Heat

**AN: Okay so I just changed all of the themes I had. I wanted happier ones I guess lol. I hope to update this story more today and for those of you who wanted a part 2 to forgotten...I will be writing it :) For now enjoy a steamy moment between Erza and Lucy :D**

**Heat**

It was one of the hottest days in Magnolia and Erza and Lucy were suffering. Lucy was laying face down on the kitchen floor, while Erza had her head in the freezer. They had wanted to go to the pool, but it was completely packed and Lucy didn't trust the guys. Last time she joined them for a swim they had stolen her bikini top. Every time she remembered the embarrassment she turned red. Good thing it was too hot for Erza to pay any attention. Lucy lifted her head to glance at her girlfriend. Erza sighed and closed the freezer. She lay down beside Lucy and looked at her.

"It's too hot."

"I know. This heat is insane."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"I bet we would be cooler without our clothes."

"What if someone like Natsu barges in?"

"He's swimming with the others."

"All right...anything to cool off a little." Lucy pushed herself up and so did Erza. They started pulling off their clothes. Once Lucy got her shirt off she sighed. It was a little better. She decided that she would leave her underwear on though. Erza did the same and leaned against Lucy.

"See it is cooler."

Lucy could feel Erza smiling into her neck. She giggled and turned to face Erza. "Of course it could get even hotter now."

"And just how would that happen?" Erza knew where Lucy was going, but she decided to play along. Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza and leaned in to where their lips barely touched.

"Like this." Lucy closed the gap and kissed Erza hard. Erza responded and pushed Lucy down on her back. Lucy gasped and Erza pushed her tongue into Lucy's mouth. The blonde held Erza tighter and joined the battle for dominance. Erza always came out on top though. One of Lucy's hands went up to play with Erza's hair. After what felt like hours the two broke apart gasping for breath. Erza smiled down at Lucy.

"You're right. Things can get hotter."

"Of course I am."

"Let's move this to the couch." Erza pulled Lucy up with her and carried her to the couch. Once she put Lucy down, she climbed on top.

"Why do you always get to be on top?"

"You want it then you fight for it." Erza said with a chuckle. Lucy just rolled her eyes. This is what happens when you live with a knight mage. Erza seemed to think that if you wanted something that you better be ready to fight for it. Lucy smiled.

'_Just another thing I love about her._' Lucy was brought out of her thoughts when Erza kissed her again. Lucy moaned into Erza's mouth when Erza's hands found her breasts. Erza grinned to herself. She loved making Lucy moan. Erza decided to leave Lucy's mouth and went to give attention to her girlfriend's breasts. Erza grabbed one and started squeezing it. Lucy moaned and Erza started to suck on the other one. Lucy's hands were in Erza's hair massaging her scalp and keeping her close. Erza looked up at Lucy before giving the same attention to Lucy's other breast. Lucy was panting now from her lust but Erza wasn't ready to move on yet. Lucy knew that she was teasing her.

"Erza..." Lucy moaned and Erza decided to move on. She started leaving kisses along Lucy's jaw and collar bone. She made her way down to Lucy's waist leaving kisses. She looped her thumbs in Lucy's underwear and slowly started to pull them off.

"Uhhhh...am I interrupting?" Erza snapped her head around to see Natsu and Lisanna. Lisanna had her eyes covered and her face was bright red. Lucy sat up quickly. Erza still had a hold on the younger girls underwear. Natsu started to back up. "Let's go Lisanna...I don't think they want to go swimming..." Natsu grabbed Lisanna and sprinted out the door. Erza sighed and turned to look at Lucy. She had her arms crossed.

"What did I tell you?"

"You were right...want to go to the beach?"

"Let's go." Lucy sighed. Erza pulled Lucy's underwear back up and helped her stand. Another moment was ruined thanks to Natsu.


	18. Tears

**Tears**

Lucy had only seen Erza cry on a couple occasions. Every time the beautiful warrior cried it was because of Jellal. Lucy hated that man all because he was the reason Erza shed so many tears. After the tower of Heaven incident Erza had changed. She had thought Jellal died. Lucy had wished it was true. Erza had almost died because of his actions. When the Oracion Seis had brought Jellal back Lucy felt her anger rise. Of course Erza ran right to him. It was always him. So many tears, but she always returned to him. Wendy had told Lucy about Erza crying by herself. Lucy had wanted to comfort her, but all it would do was annoy Erza. Lucy always seemed to annoy the knight mage. Lucy stepped out of her apartment and started walking through the town. It was past midnight and she was having trouble sleeping. She knew it would never work out with Erza, but she couldn't help loving the scarlet haired girl. Lucy walked through the park and pulled her hoodie tighter around her. The air was chilly. She heard someone talking.

'_Who would be out this late._' Of course she was though so she shrugged it off. Lucy ignored whoever it was and walked on. She heard a girl talking. Lucy stopped. She knew that voice.

"Jellal...I just can't."

"But Erza...I love you..."

Lucy walked faster. She did not need to hear those two's conversation. It would only give her more pain.

"I'm sorry but you're more like a brother to me and I do love you just not the way you want. I'm sorry."

"No I understand...no hard feelings."

Lucy stopped and face palmed. She had to turn around.

'_I would take the wrong path._' She had gone off on a different path after she tried to avoid Erza and Jellal. She started walking back and saw the two. Lucy stopped and leaned against a tree. She hoped they didn't notice her. That would not be good. Lucy saw Jellal walk off alone.

'_Then where is..._'

"Lucy?"

Lucy jumped and turned to see Erza standing in front of her. There were tears streaming down her face but she acted as if everything was fine. Lucy felt her anger rise again. "Hi Erza."

"What are you doing out this late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I see." Erza just stood there with her arms crossed. Lucy thought about her next actions. She brought a hand up to Erza's face and wiped some tears away. Erza was surprised by the action. "Lucy?"

"He made you cry again..."

"..."

"I'm sorry." Lucy carefully wrapped her arms around Erza and hugged her. Erza hugged Lucy back.

"How much did you hear?"

Lucy knew the question would come sooner or later. "You said you didn't love him like he wanted."

"No I don't...i think I fell in love with someone else. I just don't know her feelings."

"Oh...well I'm sure whoever it is has some feelings for you."

'_Wait did she just say her?!_' Lucy pulled away from Erza to see her smiling.

"You think so?"

"...yeah..."

Erza kissed Lucy's cheek before pulling away to watch her reaction. Lucy was beyond shocked.

"You're the girl I fell for Lucy."

Lucy was speechless. Erza brought a hand up to Lucy's face and wiped something away. "You're crying. Did I say something wrong?"

Lucy brought a hand up to her face and felt the tears. She was crying. She shook her head and smiled at Erza. "I love you too Erza." She threw hers arms around the older girl and laughed. Erza smiled too. "Erza I won't let you cry ever again." Lucy never wanted to see Erza cry over Jellal again and if she stayed by Erza's side there was no way she would fail. She would show Erza that it was okay to move on. They would wipe their tears away and start a new life together.


	19. Echoes

**Echoes**

Erza had always felt so alone. After she was taken to the Tower of Heaven, she found friends, but she was still alone. Nobody understood her. They were slaves. Nothing more than disposable trash to their capturers. Erza went by their rules everyday. She wanted to escape and be free. She did not want to be alone. She wanted to escape from her echoes. She sat in her cell night after night hiding her tears from the others. When she was finally able to escape from her prison, Erza found Fairy Tail. Rob had told her about them before he died. She wanted to get stronger. She wanted to save lives. Erza never wanted to see another lonely person. So when she saw Lucy crying alone one night, she knew she had to do something.

"Lucy?"

The blonde girl looked up at Erza and tried to wipe away her tears.

'_Hiding your tears...like I did..._' Erza thought sadly as she took a seat beside the girl.

"Why are you crying Lucy?"

"No reason..."

"It's okay to cry you know."

"But it shows I'm weak and you guys see me being weak all the time. Just today I couldn't help you guys at all! All I'm good for is being bait..." Lucy mumbled the last part into her hands. Erza sighed and pulled Lucy close.

"Lucy showing your tears around us is being strong...and that is something that has been hard for me to do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Erza." Lucy threw her arms around Erza and cried into her shoulder. Erza wrapped her arms around the younger girl and let her own tears fall. She had always been so alone with her echo as her only company. She finally found people who cared. She rarely ever heard that echo anymore. She had Lucy and all of her other friends in Fairy Tail.

"Can we go to the beach tonight Erza?"

"Of course we can Lucy. After all it is a beautiful night." Erza threw Lucy over her shoulder and Lucy giggled at the red head's actions. Lucy loved when Erza goofed off like this. It made her forget that she was alone once. Their shadows and echoes haven't haunted them since the day they met and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	20. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

Lucy and Erza ran outside the guild and joined their friends. Tonight they were going to watch some fireworks. Lucy and Erza found a spot in the front and sat down. They snuggled close together and held each other close as the bright sparks lit up the night sky. Lucy pointed to the ones that she found the prettiest, which was most of them. Erza just smiled and held her girlfriend close. One of the fireworks looked like a heart and Lucy laughed. Erza kissed Lucy's cheek. Lucy turned to look at Erza.

"I love you Lucy."

"Mmm and I love you Erza." Lucy leaned in and kissed Erza. The older girl cupped Lucy's face and they kissed as the fireworks continued to light the sky. They could hear the snickering of their friends behind them. Erza turned her head to glare at them. They shut up at that and acted like they were innocent. Lucy stood up and held her hand out to Erza. Erza took the offered hand and Lucy led them away from the others. They were far from any people. Lucy smiled and pushed Erza down so that she was on her back. The blonde laughed as she took in the startled expression on her lover's face. Erza quickly pulled Lucy down for a hot kiss now that they were alone. Erza let her hands fall on Lucy's waist and curl around the bottom of her shirt. Lucy grinned and put her hands on Erza's. She pulled away and Erza pouted.

"You know we can't do that out here. The others."

"Who cares about them."

"Aww don't be like that Erza."

Erza continued to pout and Lucy bent down to whisper something in her ear. Erza blushed and Lucy laughed.

"You promise?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Whatever you want."

"Then I think these fireworks better hurry up."

Lucy helped Erza up and they ran to the cliff that only they ever went to. As always the place was empty. Erza and Lucy climbed to the top and Erza laid down and Lucy joined her. From where they were now they had a much better view of the fireworks. Erza rolled over and laid her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep Erza or you may not get what you want tonight."

Erza turned her head and nipped at Lucy's collar bone making the young girl giggle. "I won't be sleeping tonight and neither will you kitty."

Lucy and Erza settled into a comfortable silence as they watched the rest of the fireworks. Erza moved and stood up. Lucy grabbed Erza's hand and got up as well.

"Looks like I'm all yours now Erza."

"Good let's get home."

"And what would you like when we get there?"

"You my beautiful Lucy, will put on the cat outfit and I'm going to make you purr." Erza whispered seductively in Lucy's ear. Lucy hid a smile behind her hand. Erza threw her over her shoulder and started walking home. She did tell Lucy that sparks would fly tonight.


	21. Cold Embrace

**Cold Embrace**

Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy and the young girl trembled in her arms. She kissed Lucy's forehead and felt the fever burning. Lucy opened her eyes to look up at Erza. She saw the worry in her eyes and lifted a hand up to her face.

"I'll be okay." Lucy murmured.

"I know. I won't let anything else happen to you. We will make it home." Erza rubbed Lucy's back and the younger girl tried to get closer to Erza for warmth.

"It's so cold."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"We should have brought Natsu and Gray..." Lucy mumbled into Erza's shoulder. She looked outside and watched the blizzard. Yes they should have brought help. Now they were stuck in a blizzard and things were not looking so good for them. They had gone on a job and Lucy had fallen into a frozen lake. Erza had saved her and carried her to a small cave. It was the only shelter she could find. Lucy had been soaked and freezing so Erza had started a fire and undressed Lucy so she could dry the clothes. She tried to warm Lucy up as much as possible.

"I know." Erza looked at Lucy and noticed how tired she was. "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll watch over you."

"Mmm..." Lucy closed her eyes and tried to get even closer to the knight mage as she drifted off to sleep. Erza leaned her head back and thought back to what had happened.

…**...**

"So a mission in the mountains? What do we have to do?"

"All we need to do is get rid of a couple monsters."

"Okay, but are we bringing the boys?"

"We can handle it on our own Lucy."

"Okay then Erza. If you say so." Lucy looked back at the guild as her and Erza departed for the mountains. It would be a long trip and a cold one.

…**...**

Once they arrived at the base of the mountain, Lucy hugged her arms to her chest and sighed. It was cold. She looked at Erza and noticed that she wasn't being affected by the cold wind.

"How can you stand this weather Erza?"

"It's all in the mind. Ignore it and you will be fine."

"Easy for you to say..." Lucy mumbled. Erza turned and looked at Lucy who was shivering. She walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. Lucy murmured a thanks and pressed herself closer to Erza. They started walking up the mountain to hunt for the monsters. The land went from smooth to bumpy. It annoyed Lucy because she kept slipping on the ice. Erza had a firm grasp on her though so she never fell. Erza made them stop when she heard a noise. Lucy turned in the direction that Erza looked at. She didn't see anything, but she could hear something walking towards them. Lucy put a hand on her keys and Erza re-quipped two swords. They waited for whatever was in the trees to approach them. A monster walked out and ran towards them. Erza stepped in front of Lucy and got ready to attack as well. Lucy summoned Taurus to help.

"Looking good miss Luuuuuucy!"

"Just help Erza Taurus." Lucy face palmed. She would have the perverted spirits. Even Taurus was helpful though. He ran into the fight wielding his ax and helped Ezra take down the monster. It seemed easy enough to take down for the two of them. Erza walked back over to Lucy with a smile on her face. Lucy sent Taurus back to the spirit world and the girls continued their hunt. From what they heard there was at least two monsters roaming the mountain. All they had to do was find the last one and then they would be done. Lucy saw something move in the trees and grabbed another key. This time she summoned Loke. Erza saw this and had her sword out fast.

"What is it Lucy?"

"I saw something move in the trees."

"I don't see anything."

"I know I saw something." Lucy said. Out of nowhere, something ran past them and Lucy was knocked on the ground. She held her side and lifted her head to look at Erza. "Told you."

"Are you okay Lucy?" Erza and Loke prepared for another attack.

"Yeah." She pushed herself off the ground and looked ahead of her. She knew that she had been hit from whatever ran at them. She could feel the warm liquid seeping out. Her hand was pressed against it. Erza stepped up beside her and glanced at her. Lucy saw the anger in her eyes. "It's nothing but a scratch."

"Tell me that when you're not bleeding."

"Guys. Up ahead." Loke said. They looked where he had pointed and saw a monster emerging from the trees. Erza started walking towards it.

"Loke stay with Lucy."

"Sure thing Erza." He turned to look at Lucy. "Let me see the wound."

"It's nothing Loke." Lucy stepped back a little and slipped. She went sliding down the hill they were on. Loke cursed to himself and glanced back at Erza who had just finished off the monster and saw Lucy fall. She ran towards him and he decided to slide down after Lucy, but what he saw made him pale. He turned to Erza.

"Don't come down here Erza! It's a frozen lake!"

"What about Lucy!?"

"I'll look for her." Loke managed to grab onto a tree to stop sliding. He looked around for any sign of Lucy. He finally saw the hole in the ice. "She fell in!"

When Erza heard those words she cursed and equipped into her black wing armor and flew down to the lake. She saw Lucy unconscious and floating in the water. Her coat had been caught on some ice. That was the only thing that kept her from drowning. Erza grabbed Lucy and held onto her. Loke followed Erza as she walked.

"Hey Erza...there is a small cave near here. You need to warm her up. I'm going to get help."

"Why can't we just go back now?"

"A storm is coming."

"How do you know?" Erza asked. Loke just pointed to the clouds. Erza cursed again. She just didn't seem to have any luck today. He and Loke parted ways and she trudged through the snow to the cave. She barely made it before the blizzard started. She set Lucy down long enough to start a fire. Erza walked over to Lucy and started undressing her. Lucy was shivering and Erza could already feel a fever starting to burn. She worked fast to get Lucy warm. She sat by the fire and held Lucy. The wound on Lucy's side had stopped bleeding at least. Erza sighed. She hoped Loke could get help quick.

…**...**

Erza took her coat off and wrapped it around Lucy. They had been here for a few hours now. At least Lucy was able to sleep a little bit. The blizzard hadn't let up any and they couldn't head back yet. Lucy started to wake and Erza kissed her forehead.

"Is the storm over yet?"

"Not yet."

Lucy tried to sit up. Erza helped her and Lucy realized that she was now wrapped in Erza's coat. "Erza you should wear your coat."

"I want to make sure you're warm right now Lucy. You have a burning fever."

"I'm fine."

"Say that when you're not burning up. I'm going to check on your clothes." Erza set Lucy down and made her way over to Lucy's clothes. She felt them and sighed in relief. They were dry. The coat was still wet though. She headed back to Lucy and set the clothes down. Lucy started to get dressed. She hissed in pain as she stretched her side.

'_I completely forgot about this._'

"You okay Luce?"

"Yeah." She finished and sat back down beside Erza.

"Let me feel your fever." Erza put a hand on Lucy's forehead and sighed. It was still pretty hot. "We need to get you back. Where is Loke?"

"Calm down Erza." Lucy coughed and held a hand against her head. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. Erza noticed this and put Lucy back in her lap. Lucy took Erza's coat and laid it on both her and Erza so they could get a little warmer. They both drifted off to sleep a little later.

"Hey!..." Gray covered Natsu's mouth as he took in the sight before him. Both girls were wrapped in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

"Be quiet Natsu. Let them sleep."

"Fine."

…**...**

Erza awoke to laughter. She opened her eyes and stared at the two boys chatting near them.

"Natsu? Gray?"

"Oi! You're awake!" Natsu said happily.

"How long have you been here?"

"Half an hour I guess." Gray said. "How about we get home. Looks like Lucy could use it."

Erza looked down at the blonde and felt her forehead again. The fever was still pretty high. "Let's go then." She grabbed Lucy's coat and put it on the young girl. She then put hers on. Natsu ate the fire while Erza picked up Lucy and carried her on her back. They started the long walk home. Lucy woke up not long after that.

"Hey Lucy. We're heading back now. Natsu and Gray came."

"Thank you."

Erza smiled and kissed Lucy's hand. They would make it back safe and sound. Lucy would be taken care of and Erza would make sure to stay by her side. After all most of this mission seemed to be them holding each other. Even with all that happened to them, they managed to finish another job. Lucy held onto Erza tighter as the town came into view. Finally they were out of harms way.


	22. Bite

**Bite**

Lucy walked into the guild hall with a look that screamed murder. Everyone backed up as they were afraid of her and her bad mood. She dragged an unconscious Natsu and Happy behind her. Lucy marched up to the counter where Gray and Erza sat talking to Mira. She dropped Natsu and Happy at her feet as she sat down by Erza.

"Uhhh...what happened to them?" Gray asked.

"They fell down."

Gray looked at her dumfound.

"I beat them up!" Lucy yelled. Gray shrank back in his seat and took a sip of his drink.

"Can I ask why?" He didn't even look at her. Her anger was creepy.

"These two idiots broke into my apartment again, woke me up in the worst way ever, and started a fire in my room!"

"Oh..."

"How did they wake you up?" Ezra turned and asked Lucy. The angry girl glared at Natsu and Happy before speaking.

"They barged into my room screaming about zombies taking over the world. Natsu jumped on top of me and Happy dropped a fish on me..." Lucy sighed and leaned back in her seat. Natsu slowly sat up rubbing his head as he looked around.

"Why are we at the guild?"

"Lucy dragged your ass here." Gray said.

"Ohhh...crap." Natsu looked up at Lucy who was now glaring daggers at him. "Sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it!" Lucy yelled.

"You guys are being too loud." Cana said angrily. "Go somewhere else and be loud."

"Sorry Cana." Erza said as she put a hand on Lucy's arm. "Let's go to my place Lucy."

"..." Lucy continued to glare at the pink haired boy at her feet. Erza shook her head and stood up. She picked Lucy up and threw her over her shoulder. "Erza!"

"You need a nap."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Then don't act like one."

"Oh bite me." Lucy mumbled. Erza heard it and set Lucy down.

"Fine." Erza leaned in closer to Lucy and nipped at her ear. Lucy stared at her in shock.

"What was that for!?"

"You said bite me."

"I was joking!"

"Oh well. Come on." Erza grabbed Lucy and continued on to Fairy Hills. Once there Lucy sat down on Erza's bed watching the red head.

"Now what? You have me here."

"You sure are grumpy."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Bite..." Lucy thought twice about her words. "Never mind."

Erza chuckled and sat down on Lucy's lap. She had heard what the girl was about to say and gently bit the girl's neck.

"I didn't say it."

"You said bite."

Lucy laughed and pulled Erza down on the bed with her. "I love you."

"I love you too Lucy. Even when you are in bad moods and want people to bite you."

"I'm joking about that."

"Oh well."

Lucy smiled as she snuggled close to Erza and fell asleep once more. This time without the pink haired boy and his blue cat to wake her up.


	23. I'm Okay

**I'm Okay**

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled across the yard and was knocked down by the enemy. Natsu spit up some blood and grunted in pain as the leader of the dark mages kicked him in the ribs. He looked over at where another mage held Lucy up by her hair. She was covered in cuts and bruises and had a nasty looking gash running across her abdomen. Natsu struggled to stand. "Lucy...we will make it back to the guild." Natsu started throwing punches at the leader and managed to land a couple blows on him. The dark mage sent another attack at Natsu and sent him flying. Natsu slid across the ground and came to a halt by the mage holding Lucy up. He saw her keys laying at her feet. Natsu grabbed them and punched the guy holding Lucy. Lucy fell to the ground and looked around. They had managed to defeat most of the dark mages and only had two left to deal with.

"You okay Natsu?"

"Yeah. Here." Natsu handed Lucy her keys and she smiled.

"Let's finish things up. Erza is waiting for me."

"All right. I'm all fired up!" Natsu ran at the leader while Lucy summoned Loke and Taurus to take on the last mage. Lucy grabbed her whip and caught the guy's ankle. He grabbed the whip and sent her flying into a tree. Loke punched the mage. Taurus knocked the man back with his ax. The mage was knocked out cold from the force of their attacks. Lucy sighed and sent her spirits back to their world as she slid to her knees and held a hand up to her stomach. She watched as Natsu finished off the leader. When he finished, Natsu smiled at her and walked over to her tiredly. Lucy smiled back at him. They both sat on the ground catching their breath.

"How is your injury Lucy?"

"It's fine."

"Erza is not going to be happy about this."

"I know..." Lucy sighed and stood up. Natsu joined her and they started their trek back to the guild.

…**...**

"They have been gone all day!"

"Erza calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down Gray!"

"Erza..." Gray decided he would leave her be. He walked back to his food and started eating it. Erza paced around the guild. She was worried about Lucy. Mira walked up to her and made her sit down.

"I'm sure she is fine Erza."

"It's already sunset. They left at dawn."

"Maybe Natsu held them back because of his motion sickness again."

"I hope so..."

"Don't worry so much."

"How can I not? Lucy means the world to me."

"You are so cute!" Mira laughed and Erza sighed. She would have to wait for her friends to return.

…**...**

Natsu and Lucy sat on the train. It was a quiet trip since Natsu was sick. Lucy just looked out the window and held her stomach. They had decided it was fine to go home instead of taking care of their injuries earlier. They were almost there anyways.

'_Erza is going to be so upset._' Lucy thought. She sighed and leaned her head back. Everything seemed to ache. '_I wonder how Natsu feels._' She watched the landscape pass by through the window and thought about how she was going to face Erza once she got home.

…**...**

Erza finished her cake and walked over to Gray. He was currently sleeping on one of the tables.

"Gray."

"Huh..." He shook his head as Erza shook his shoulder. "Erza?"

"I'm going to the train station. They have to be arriving soon. Want to come?"

"Uh...sure." Gray stood up and followed Erza out of the guild. They walked to the station in silence.

'_Well now I'm alone...with Erza..._' Gray thought. He glanced at her and saw that she was showing no emotion as usual. He knew she was worried about Lucy. Only her close friends could tell how she was feeling even though she wouldn't show it. He saw a train pulling into the station and smiled at Erza.

"I'm sure that they are on the train."

"I hope so Gray." Erza waited for the people to unboard the train. She watched as the passengers got off and met people that were waiting for them. She sighed as the steady stream of people stopped but then heard a familiar voice.

"Dammit Natsu! I do not feel like dragging you around!"

"Lucy..."

Gray smiled and ran forward to help Lucy get Natsu off the train. Then he noticed the state they were in and the blood. "What happened?"

"We fought off some dark mages. Don't worry we're fine." Lucy said as she covered up the fact that she was completely surprised that Gray and Erza had come to the station. Erza walked forward and, much to Lucy's protest, lifted Lucy's jacket to see the blood on her shirt. Lucy looked away.

"Lucy...why didn't you guys get your injuries checked out earlier?"

"I said we're fine."

"Hey it's Gray and Erza! Hey guys!" Natsu said as he stood up. He then saw the look on his friends faces. "Are we in trouble Lucy?"

"I don't know about you...but I sure am."

"Come on. Gray help Natsu. We're going to take them to the infirmary."

"I'm fine Erza." Lucy protested.

"You're bleeding Lucy! It looks like you are going to pass out at any moment."

"Let's just go Lucy." Natsu said as he walked beside the blonde. Erza walked right behind Lucy. Gray sighed and followed them.

'_Why did I wake up for this?_' He asked himself. The four friends walked into the guilds infirmary and Lucy and Natsu got their wounds looked at. Lucy laid down in one of the beds as Natsu was being patched up. She looked up at Erza as the girl walked into the room. She sat on Lucy's bed and handed her some clothes.

"Thanks."

"Lucy..."

"Look Erza. I am fine. I know you're mad that we didn't get our injuries checked out earlier, but we just wanted to get home."

"It was a reckless idea. What if you bled to death on the train? Natsu was too sick to move."

"I knew I wasn't going to bleed out."

"If something were to happen to you...I don't know how I would move on."

"Erza look at me." Lucy held Erza's face and made her look at her. "I'm okay. Nothing terrible happened. I'm going home as soon as Natsu gets patched up. I will be back home with you and we can stay in our room until we are starving for food if you want."

"Promise you will tell me if you need something or if you are in any pain?"

"Yes I promise. Right now I am in some pain, but I'm going to be okay."

"Thank you Lucy." Erza wrapped the younger girl in her arms and leaned her head on her shoulder. Natsu walked up to them and grinned.

"So Lucy when do we get to go on another job?"

"Lucy goes when she is healed AND when I let her leave our room."

Natsu just laughed as his friends kissed. Gray walked up beside him.

"So everything okay?"

"I'm sure it is. Erza forgot about punishing us."

"That reminds me. Lucy, Natsu, you two are going to be cleaning the guilds library."

Natsu groaned and Lucy threw the closest thing to her which was the lamp on the bedside table. Gray laughed and Erza held Lucy close to her.


	24. Lies

**Lies**

"Let's go Lucy!" Cana threw her arm around the young girls neck and started to drag her out of the guild. Mira watched them with a smile on her face.

"Be careful you two."

"Don't worry Mira! I can keep the lil girl out of trouble!"

"Cana...you know what will happen when Erza finds out about you taking Lucy out to drink."

"She won't find out"

"Then you better find a way to hide Lucy."

"When is Erza supposed to be back?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll keep Lucy with me. Just tell her we went on a job!"

Lucy looked up at Mira with pleading eyes. "Don't let her kidnap me..." Cana covered her mouth and started laughing as she dragged Lucy out of the guild.

…**...**

Erza walked down the empty streets. It was late at night and she just wanted to fall into bed and sleep. She saw a few drunks stumbling along the sidewalk and some passed out. She shook her head.

'_Why do people even do things like this?_' Erza finally reached her and Lucy's place and unlocked the door. She walked in and headed to their bedroom. She noticed that Lucy wasn't there. She didn't see a note or anything. '_Maybe she went on a job or slept somewhere else._' Erza thought. She changed into her pajamas and laid down in bed. She would ask about Lucy tomorrow.

…**...**

"All right Lucy!" Cana jumped into the pool and swam towards Lucy who was laying face down in the water. They had somehow ended up in someone's pool. Cana flipped Lucy over and and Lucy opened her eyes.

"I'm a fish."

"Nah! You're a mermaid!"

"But that's Aquarius..." Lucy laughed and splashed Cana. Lucy was more drunk than Cana. The older girl had many years of experience after all. Cana pulled Lucy up out of the pool. She saw some guys walking their way.

"Hey."

"Why hello ladies. Care to join us?"

"I don't mind." Cana said as she put her arms around one of the guys. She heard a thump as Lucy fell on the ground. Another guy picked Lucy up and walked into the house. Cana laughed and walked inside. She continued to talk to the guy she was with and found out his name was Lance.

"So what brings you ladies here? I mean you randomly showed up in our pool."

"I don't know. I was just teaching my friend how to relax."

"You're not Erza!"

"Crap..." Cana ran upstairs and looked for Lucy. She started to enter a room when Lucy barged out and ran past her. Cana stumbled and rolled down the stairs. Lance helped her up. Cana rubbed her back and ran out after Lucy.

…**...**

Erza walked into the guild the next morning and found Mira.

"Can you tell me where Lucy is?"

"Out on a job with Cana I believe."

"Oh. How long have they been gone?"

"Since yesterday."

…**...**

Lucy woke up and rolled over expecting to feel Erza beside her.

"Gah!" She yelled as she rolled into a hot spring. She looked around frantically and saw Cana laying on a log naked. "What the hell happened last night?" Lucy asked herself. She rubbed her head and got out of the water. She noticed that she too was naked. "What!?" Lucy looked around for her clothes and found nothing. Cana woke up and glared at the noisy girl.

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Well I'm trying to find my clothes and figure out why the hell I'm in a forest!"

"Huh?" Cana looked around. "Oh...yeah I don't remember what happened..."

"I feel sick..." Lucy fell to her knees and started throwing up behind a tree. She groaned and leaned her head against the tree. Cana got up and started walking. Lucy shot her a glare and stood as well. Her head was pounding and she just wanted to curl up and sleep.

'_How the hell does Cana manage this all the time?_' She thought. Lucy followed Cana.

"Where are our clothes?"

"No idea."

"Are we walking home naked?"

"Yep. I know a way to Fairy Hills where we won't see people."

"I have a feeling this has happened to you before."

"Maybe."

"We didn't...well you know..."

"I don't think we had sex Lucy."

"Good."

"Let's just get home before Erza does."

"Yeah."

…**...**

"Erza! You're back!"

Erza turned to see Natsu and Gray running up to her. "Hey guys."

"So did you hear about the drunks?" Natsu asked.

"No what happened?"

"Well I heard a couple drunk girls jumped in someone else's pool, ran around town, stripped and ran off into the woods."

"Who would do something so stupid?"

"No idea."

"Mira?"

"Yes Erza?"

"Do you think Cana and Lucy got back yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe they went to Cana's to sleep."

"I'll go check."

…**...**

Lucy waited for Cana to unlock her door. She felt another wave of nausea coming.

"Hurry Cana..."

"I don't have my key..."

"Dammit Cana!" Lucy heard someone walking their way and ran off to hide behind a plant. Cana kicked in her door and walked to her bed to sleep.

"Lucy." Erza sighed as she walked past Cana's room and headed straight for the plant where Lucy was hiding. "I know you are there."

"Damn..."

"Why are you naked and what are you doing?"

"Uhh...I was bathing."

"Yeah you and I both know I don't believe that. What really happened?"

"Cana."

"Figures. Come on. I'm taking you home."

"I need to throw up..."

"Go ahead."

Lucy ran to the bathroom and Erza walked into Cana's room.

"You're going to pay for this Cana." She heard a grunt as she exited the room and found Lucy laying on the bathroom floor. "What am I going to do with you?" Erza wrapped Lucy in a blanket that she took from Cana's room and picked Lucy up. She started walking home when Lucy woke up.

"I'm sorry Erza."

"It's fine. Just don't lie to me again."

"I won't."

"Good." Erza walked down the streets with Lucy in her arms. When she passed the guild, she could hear their friends laughing and talking about how much trouble Lucy and Cana were in.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"You are, but not for what state I found you in. I'm going to punish you for lying." Erza smiled and Lucy paled.

'_Note to self...never lie to Erza unless I'm ready for a punishment that she smiles for._'


	25. Silence

**AN: This is part two of Forgotten :) And I will be updating Forbidden and writing whatever requests people gave me, but I am focusing on We Are Not Perfect right now. :)**

**Silence**

Lucy watched the sun set. The water was calm and everything around her was quiet. That is until a certain blue cat came up to her.

"Hey Lucy."

"What is it Happy?"

"Why are you crying?"

"No reason. Why don't you get back to Natsu."

"But..."

"I'll be fine and Happy?" Lucy stopped the cat. "Please don't tell the others."

"Sure." Happy flew off leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

'_It's only right Erza ends up with Jellal. I mean...he is a boy, she is a girl. I could never compete with that. Plus they have known each other for awhile._' She thought sadly.

…**...**

Erza walked into the cabin that she was sharing with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. The boys were both sleeping. Natsu was snoring and Gray was naked. Nothing unusual. She looked around and noticed that Lucy wasn't in the room. Happy flew in through the window and saw Erza.

"Happy. Have you seen Lucy?"

Happy scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh...no."

"Are you sure?" Erza stepped closer to Happy and he backed up slowly until he was against the wall.

"Okay! She is sitting by the water!"

"Why is she out so late?"

"I don't know...but she was crying."

"Crying?" Erza walked out the door. Happy sighed and went to lay beside Natsu.

…**...**

"Lucy." Erza walked up to the girl who was now sleeping. She had her arm over her eyes and was laying flat on her back. Erza sat down by her and shook her gently. Lucy tried hitting her hand away and rolled over. Erza sighed. "Lucy what are you doing out here?"

"Mmm..."

"Lucy please wake up."

"Go away Happy..."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a flying cat." Erza said. Lucy opened her eyes and turned to see Erza looking at her worriedly.

"Erza." Lucy rubbed her eyes.

'_Great...I wasn't ready to see her so soon..._' Lucy thought nervously.

"Lucy why are you out here?"

"I..I wanted to sleep here."

"It's not exactly the warmest weather though."

"It's not that bad." Lucy murmured.

"I heard you were crying."

'_Damn Happy!_' Lucy stared out into the ocean.

"Were you?"

"It was nothing Erza. Why are you out here? What happened to Jellal?"

"I came because you weren't in bed and he left."

"..."

"You still haven't told me why you were crying Lucy."

"I don't really have to though."

"At least come back and get some sleep."

"I will later." Lucy pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down. Erza still hadn't left though. It was silent for a few minutes before Lucy spoke again still not lifting her head though. "You're still here."

"I want to make sure you're safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"You do not have your keys or whip."

"..." Lucy groaned as she remembered how she had left her weapons in her bag back at the cabin.

'_I would do that._'

"Lucy if something is bothering you, you're always able to tell me."

"I saw you and Jellal kiss."

"What?"

"I saw you guys! Me and Natsu were searching for you and I saw him on top of you."

"Lucy, you have the wrong idea. We did not kiss."

"But..."

"You didn't watch the whole thing did you?"

"Well...no." Lucy lifted her head and looked at Erza. "I thought you loved him."

"I do, but as a brother. There is someone else that captured my heart."

"Oh...sorry."

"Why did it bother you so much? Thinking that Jellal and I kissed."

"...Promise not to laugh...or get mad?"

"I would never laugh at you when you're hurting Lucy."

"Well...I planned on telling you how I felt before we headed back to Fairy Tail, but then I saw you guys...and it hurt."

"How do you feel?"

Lucy blushed and looked away from Erza. "I like you. I like you a lot Erza."

"Are you saying that you like me more than a friend?"

"Yes." Lucy hung her head and waited for the worst from Erza.

"I see. Well this makes things more interesting."

"What do you mean? Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad. It's just I didn't let Jellal kiss me because I wanted my first kiss to be with you."

Lucy turned to look at Erza for any sign of joking, but found none in Erza's serious eyes. "You really mean it..."

"Yes I do. Lucy..." Erza slowly leaned in closer to Lucy as if asking permission to kiss the girl. Lucy let her tears fall as she helped close the gap between them. Their lips touched and Lucy smiled as Erza pulled her closer for a gentle hug. When they pulled away both girls were smiling and Erza started to wipe Lucy's tears away. Lucy threw her arms around Erza and refused to let go.

"Want to head back now Lucy?" Erza asked with a smile.

"Only if you sleep next to me."

"Don't I usually?"

Lucy laughed as she and Erza started their walk back to the cabin.

'_I'm glad I didn't get a silent night and I guess I should thank Happy sometime._' Lucy thought happily.


	26. Switched Body

**Switched Body**

Lucy rolled over and after not feeling the familiar warmth beside her, she opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was no longer in her girlfriends bedroom. She felt something different about her body and sat up. She nearly yelled out as she realized that she no longer looked like a girl. Now she looked like a guy. Lucy got out of bed and realized someone else was with her. She saw familiar blue hair.

'_Oh god no...It can't be!_' She thought frantically. Her questions were soon answered.

"Gray-sama are you okay?"

'_No! I'm in Gray's body! That means...oh shit!_' Lucy froze as she realized where Gray would be waking up and just who he would have beside him.

…**...**

Gray yawned and opened his eyes. Something felt off. He looked around and noticed that he was no longer in his room.

"Hey beautiful." He froze as he heard the familiar voice beside him. He turned his head and saw Erza staring at him.

'_What the hell!?_'

"What is the matter Lucy?" Erza asked worriedly. Gray looked at his body.

'_That's what felt off...I'm in Lucy's body. Wait! That means she is...oh shit!_' He jumped up. Erza stood up and put her arms around him.

"Lucy are you okay?"

"Uhhh yeah."

'_Dammit I do not know how to handle this...I mean I didn't even know they were together!_'

"Maybe you should lay down." Erza said as she tried to lay him down.

"Get away from her now!"

"Lucy!...I mean Gray!"

"Stop whatever it is you're doing!" Lucy shouted.

"What is going on!?" Erza yelled. She glared at Juvia who was now holding onto Gray's arm.

"We have a problem. I'm Lucy in Gray's body and Erza, you're holding Gray in my body."

"What?" Erza asked.

"I have no idea how it happened." Lucy said.

"Okay...So from now on we call Gray Lucy and call Lucy Gray."

Juvia glared at Lucy. "How dare you go inside my Gray-sama!"

"I didn't ask for it! And you!" She yelled pointing to Gray. "Put some clothes on my body!"

"I'll help." Erza grabbed Gray and helped him get dressed. He had a hard time putting the bra on. Lucy sighed and Erza walked over to her. "You're drooling ice cubes on my floor Lucy." Erza said. "I love you, but I'd rather not have to clean up the mess."

"Juvia doesn't like you standing so close to my Gray-sama."

"Lucy is in here."

"So?"

"Go talk to the real Gray."

"But he is in my love rivals body!"

"Dammit Juvia! Lucy is not your love rival! She is my girlfriend! There are no feelings for Gray or anyone else!" Erza yelled as she kicked Juvia into one of the walls. Lucy laughed and went to put her arms around Erza, but the realized she was in Gray's body.

"Damn." She sighed.

"We will figure this out Lucy."

"I hope so."

"So I didn't know you and Erza were a thing Lucy." Gray said as he walked over to the girls.

"Don't tell anyone." Lucy said flatly.

"I won't, but how long has it been? I mean you guys obviously had sex last night." He said with a smirk.

"It's weird seeing my own face smirk at me...and don't say it so causally!" Lucy hid her face behind hands and Erza chuckled.

"We have been together for over a year now and if you tell anyone. You won't ever have sex."

"Too late Erza. The way I woke up..." Lucy started.

"Shhhhhh! Don't tell anyone!"

"So now I have something on you as well Gray." Lucy laughed. Gray sighed.

"We should go find the master." Erza said calmly.

"Maybe you should do the talking Erza." Lucy said.

"I will and Lucy please stop with the ice."

"Huh?" Lucy looked down and noticed the ice piling up as it fell from her mouth. "Ahh!"

"Lucy just breathe. Calm down and breathe." Gray said calmly. Lucy did as told and it slowly stopped.

"Let's get going. I'd like to hold my actual girlfriend." Erza said with a smile. Gray and Lucy sighed. Juvia walked up to them rubbing her head.

"Juvia is going too."

They all walked out and headed to the guild. Once there, Lucy and Gray stayed close to each other and hoped that no one would approach them. But as always they had no luck. Natsu came running up to them.

"Oi! Lucy! Let's go on a job!"

"No!"

"What does it matter to you droopy eyes?"

"Uhh..."

"Leave him alone Natsu." Gray said as he tried to cover up Lucy's slip up. Lucy sighed.

"Fine...so will you?"

"Maybe later. I actually have to talk to the Master." Gray tried to sound nice seeing as Lucy was always the polite one. Lucy one the other hand had no idea how to make people believe she was Gray.

"Mmmm fine. But I won't wait long!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Gray! Lucy! Come over here." Master Makarov stood at the bar with Erza. He was grinning. They walked over to him.

"Yes master?" Lucy asked.

"I hear you both have a problem."

"Kind of." Gray said. He groaned and quickly threw his shirt off. Lucy freaked out and tackled him.

"You idiot! That is my body!"

"Well look who is talking! You're only in your underwear!"

"What!?" Lucy looked down and screamed. She had somehow lost her clothes. "I thought it was only you! Does your body just hate clothes!?"

Everyone was staring at the pair as they yelled. Erza picked up Gray's body and threw it across the room. Lucy yelled as she hit the wall. Gray trembled under her glare. Erza threw the shirt in his face.

"Get dressed! Both of you!"

"That hurt Erza." Lucy said as she walked back.

"I forgot it was you. Sorry."

"Whatever." Lucy saw that many of the people in the guild were laughing. The men were wiping the blood away from their noses. "I wish I didn't wake up this morning." Lucy groaned and Gray agreed with her.

"Well I can help you both get back into your bodies." Makarov said. Gray and Lucy turned to him.

"Really!?"

"Yes. Just get close and I will cast the spell."

Lucy laughed and kissed Erza. Gasps were heard throughout the guild and Erza kicked Lucy across the room again. Gray paled. He was going to hurt when he got back in his body. Lucy walked back and she was crying.

"Hey don't cry in my body!"

"I kissed Erza! In your body! And she kicked me! Again!" Lucy cried. Erza grabbed Lucy and pushed her close to Gray.

"I'm sorry I hurt you again Lucy. I just didn't expect that...and since you're not in your own body. I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry." Lucy mumbled. They watched as the Master cast the changing spell on them. They felt a warmth and then they felt their bodies change. Lucy looked at Gray and smiled. "It worked!"

Gray and Lucy high fived each other and laughed. "Finally! I could not take that weight on my chest any longer!"

"They are not that bad Gray!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. She then felt a pair of lips kiss her ear.

"Let's go home Lucy. I want to be with you."

Lucy giggled as Erza grabbed her hand and led her out of the guild. Once they were out of sight, Lucy kissed Erza.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Erza. Now let's go home so I can wake up the right way. With you in my arms and not Juvia."

"I agree completely. Let's go."

Lucy and Erza walked hand in hand all the way back to Erza's place to relax and maybe a little more if Erza got her way.


End file.
